Dreadlocks and Hippie Skirts
by Kelsey Florin
Summary: When Bella's couisn, Bailey, comes to live with her, life in Forks will never be the same after this hippie comes along. All human. Bella and Edward never were together, they're just good friends.
1. Chapter 1

When I left Boulder, the one thing I knew I wasn't going to miss were all the potheads. It seems that all my friends there were high all the time. I wasn't into that kind of stuff so I stayed clear of them when they were like that. I played my Taylor guitar mostly, or worked on my dreads. They were beginning to shape up nicely. My parents didn't care that I had them. They were hippies once too and they liked that their daughter was a flower child as well. I say that all in past tense because a week ago, my parents were killed in a car accident.

Leaving Colorado was hard, very very hard. I would miss the mountains the most. But moving to Forks, Washington didn't seem so bad. I would be living with my uncle Charlie and cousin, Bella. My uncle is the chief of police in this tiny town. Bella had moved there only a year ago from Phoenix and seemed to like it. We were the same age but had never spent much time together when I was growing up. My mother was Charlie's sister and branched away from the small town life to move to Boulder with a tan man with blonde dreadlocks who would later become my father.

Charlie and Bella came down for the funeral, which was hiking up one of the mountains in Boulder Mountain Park and scattering their ashes from the top. I didn't cry when I saw my parents' ashes fly though the sky and disappear into nothing. It comforted me knowing that they would always be near me in some way.

When we got home, Bella helped me gather up all my flowly skirts and tye dye shirts into a suitcase. Most of my clothes were bought second hand at thrift stores around Boulder. After we were finished packing everyone I own into two suitcases, we crashed on the floor of the apartment that my parents and I lived in. We had to wake up early to get to the airport in time to make it back to Forks so that I could start school on Wednesday.

The airport wasn't that crowded on a Monday morning, but it was very compact. Everything had its place in this tiny airport. I kissed my guitar goodbye as I saw it go behind the desk and into a world that I had never been to. I guess my guitar and I were one in the same. We were both about to travel into a world where we had never been to.

Bella and I made small talk on the planes; it took two to get to Port Angeles. She had a close group of friends in Forks that would all love me, apparently.

"I think you and Alice will get along pretty well. She can show you some vintage stores when you guys so shopping cause she will take you shopping. Her boyfriend, Jasper is kind of quiet but once you get to know him, he's really cool. His sister, Rosalie is really into herself and her boyfriend, Emmett. But Emmett's really cool but works out a ton. Emmett and Alice are brother and sister plus their other brother, Edward. A lot of girls think he's really cute but he's just a friend to me. He's amazing at piano. I'm sure they'll all love you." I could tell in Bella's voice that all these people meant a lot to her and that she really hoped we all got along.

When the plane landed, it was raining. I didn't mind the rain; it just meant I couldn't go outside. I nervously fingered the hemp necklace that my father gave me before he died. What if I didn't make any friends here? What if they're all just potheads like they were back in Boulder?

Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled. My cousin wouldn't let anything happen to me. A sense of calm overcame me as we stepped off the plane. We drove an hour to get to Forks.

"That's where the Cullen's live," Bella said, pointing down a long road in the middle of the forest on the way to her house, "The Hale's live a little bit further down this road, but we spend most of our time at the Cullen's."

Charlie pulled up to a small house that I used to go and visit for a week or so when I was younger and Bella was here. It was only two bedrooms, so I figured that Bella and I would be sharing.

"Home sweet home," Charlie smiled. I could see he loved the house, even though it was very small. Bella helped me carry my bags and Charlie carried my guitar up to Bella's room. It was bigger than I remembered. There was an extra bed pressed up against the opposite wall with a desk in-between them. A small dresser was at the foot of my bed with a small vase full of flowers. Bella had another small dresser at the foot of her bed as well. I could see that half the closet was empty to make room for me. My heart swelled.

"Thank you so much. I knew there was a reason Mom liked you best, Uncle Charlie." I said, setting a bag onto my bed. Bella set the other one next to it and my guitar was leaning against the wall. Bella helped me settle in while Charlie ordered pizza. When everything was in it's place, Bella and I just sat on my bed and talked for a bit. Out of nowhere, Bella's phone buzzed and she answered it.

"Hello?...Yea, she's here. Wanna come over and meet her?...Ok, see you in a bit! Bye, Alice!" Bella hung up the phone.

"That was Alice. She and everyone else wanna meet you so they're coming over. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Yea, that's fine. I wanted to meet all your friends anyways. Plus, I'll know more people when I start school." I was excited, I really was.

About five minutes later, I could hear Charlie answer the door.

"Hey. They're both upstairs. You can all go on up." He said, before getting back to his baseball game that he had been watching. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and in the doorway, stood five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

The first one, a small girl came in. Her short inky black hair made a halo around her pale face, and a smile was spread across it.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You must be Bella's cousin." She said, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Yea. I'm Bailey. It's nice to meet you."

One by one, they all came to greet me. They were all very nice, even Rosalie. The last one was the one that caught my attention and made me self-conscious about my dreads and my skirt.

"Hi, I'm Edward. It's nice to finally meet you, Bailey," Edward said, taking my hand in his and shaking it.

I swear I almost died.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story! I decided to write this on a whim. Please review and tell me what I'm doing right or doing wrong. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers who reviewed. I start writing the next chapter after I finish the last one, so that means if you guys don't review, I won't post the next chapter! FYI, this chapter is in Edwards POV. Enjoy!!**

She sat on her bed. Her blond dreadlocks framing her face and making her blue green eyes pop. Smiling at me, I took her hand and introduced myself to her. Bailey. I loved her name. Her voice sounded like ringing bells.

Bailey was twisting her cream skirt in her hands, allowing part of her tan legs to be shown.

"How did you get your hair like that, Bailey? It's awesome." Emmett said, playing with one of her dreadlocks.

"My mom did it, maybe like, 2 months ago. I just gotta make sure they stay that way." Bailey replied, a smile on her face.

I walked across the room and sat on Bella's bed, watching Bailey interact with my siblings and my friends.

"Where are you from?" I asked her, wanting to get her attention for a moment.

"Boulder, Colorado. I used to go hiking every weekend cause we were in the middle of the Rockies."

"We should go hiking around here sometime if you want." Hold on. Did I just ask her out? I don't think I did.

"Sure. That'd be fun." She smiled at me.

Alice was going though all of Bailey's clothes, seeing if she had anything good I guess. She pulled out a green hemp vest and threw it at Bailey.

"Put that on! That would look so cute with what you're wearing. I'll take you shopping sometime. There's a really cool hippie store in Port Angeles. You'll love it." Alice said extremely fast.

Bailey slipped on the vest over the brown tank top she was wearing. She still looked stunning.

Charlie called us down for pizza shortly after. All the girls were grouped together around Bailey, who looked a little freaked out. Jasper, Emmett and I talked about an English paper that was due soon when I heard my name.

"Edward? Are you guys even listening to us?" Alice asked.

"Hon, when do we ever listen?" Jasper said, with a smile on his face. Jasper and Alice were so in love and sometimes, it took all my strength not to gag. Alice stuck her tongue out at him before continuing.

"I said we should have a party so that way Bailey can meet more people. What do you guys think?"

We all agreed that it would be fun.

"Ok. I'll tell everyone tomorrow that there's gonna be a party on Friday. Mom and Dad will help cause it's for a relation of Bella," Alice turned to Bailey, "Our parents love Bella. She's always around at our house and since you're her cousin, you'll be around too. I'm sure they'll love you too."

After dinner, we all went back up to Bella and Bailey's room. Bailey stayed back to clean up the kitchen before Charlie stopped her and made her go upstairs.

"So, do you start school tomorrow?" I asked her as we both walked up the stairs.

"No, I start on Wednesday. Uncle Charlie thought it would be best for me to have a day to settle in. But I really wanna go tomorrow. I just want people to see me, have them talk about me, then get on with their lives. Cause I mean, how many hippies are here in Forks?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Um...One." We both laughed. I loved her laugh. It was like bells off in the distance. There was piece of fluff on the top of her head, so I picked it off. She turned to face me.

"This was in your hair." I said, showing her the fluff.

"Oh, that happens all the time. Thanks." Bailey said, entering the room. She fell onto her bed, with her head ending up in Jaspers lap, her dreadlocks making a blond halo around her head.

"How do you style your hair?" Rosalie asked. Bailey sat up, and leaned against the wall.

"I'll pull it back sometimes or put a bandana in. Stuff like that." Bailey scratched her head, "They itch like crazy sometimes. But after I wash it it's fine."

Rosalie seemed to like Bella. Maybe it was because she was new and interesting and even though she wore secondhand clothes, she still looked really good.

I did have to admit, Bailey did look really good. She looked soft and happy with her long skirts and dreadlocks. Bailey didn't wear any makeup and yet, she still glowed.

I turned as I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Charlie appeared at the door moments later.

"I think you all better get home, it's 10 and you all have school tomorrow." Charlie said authoritatively. We all mumbled and groaned as we got up to leave.

Everyone was saying goodbye to Bailey and telling her to just relax tomorrow before she would have to go to school.

"Bye, Bailey. I really hope you like it here in Forks." I said to her as I walked out the door. Alice, Emmett and I piled into my silver Volvo and took off towards home.

"So, what do you think of Bailey?" Alice asked, we already knew her opinion; Bailey was going to be another member of the family by Alice's standards.

"She's got wicked sweet hair and she seems nice enough," Emmett said, "But she's a relation to Bella, so she has to be awesome."

"Yea, I can't wait to take her shopping!" Alice beamed from the backseat.

"What do you think of her, Edward?" Emmett asked while adjusted the station on the radio.

"I think she's really cute and nice. She seems so down to earth even though her parents just died. I wonder how they did die." I had mused over that while being with Bailey, but never asked.

"Bella said something about a car accident," Emmett replied.

"That sucks. But she seems to be handling it really well. I'm glad she's here though. I think Forks needs a hippie to stir things up." Alice always seemed to see the glass half full.

Everyone went straight to bed when we got home. We would tell Mom and Dad about Bailey in the morning. They could wait.

Sleep would not come to me tonight. Every time I closed my eyes, images of flowing skirts and dreadlocks would enter my mind. But counting sheep helped. I got to 347 before I fell asleep.

_I was standing in a field full of wildflowers. Not a single cloud was in the sky and I could feel the sun warming my skin. The sound of music caught my attention and I followed it. In the center of the field was a beautiful girl with blonde dreadlocks and sparklingly blue-green eyes playing the guitar. Her fingers moved swiftly up and down the fret board playing a song I had never heard before. She looked up and smiled warmly at me. Placing her guitar carefully on the ground, she stood up, letting flowers fall off of her dark green skirt. When she touched the side of my face, I felt chills go though my body. I leaned in and our foreheads were touching. She smiled and turned her face to press her light pink lips against mine. I leaned in the rest of the way, our lips almost touching-_

"Edward! You're gonna be late for school! Get your ass out of bed!" Emmett called from downstairs. I groaned and rolled over.

At least I could see her after school.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Even though I didn't get ANY reviews on my last chapter, I'm still gonna post this one cause I'm a nice person. Please review! Tell me what I'm doing right/wrong! It will make this story better!**

"Where did I put my keys? Did I leave them in my jacket?" I could hear Bella mumble to herself. I rolled over and saw her searching all the pockets of all her pants until she found her keys.

"Morning," I groaned sleepily, rolling out of bed.

"Morning, Bailey. Did you sleep well?" My cousin asked while pulling her shoes on.

"For the most part. But I'm still kind of tired."

"Well, would you like to join me for some breakfast then I'll go to school and prepare everyone for you for tomorrow." Bella smiled.

I agreed and half stumbled down the stairs after her. We sat in the tiny kitchen and both ate a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios with a banana.

"Everyone seemed to like you, Bailey. Edward was staring at you the whole time. Did you notice?" Bella inquired.

I looked up from my cereal.

"No."  
"Well, he was. I'll tell him you said hi this morning." Bella was done eating her breakfast and put her bowl in the sink to be washed later.

"Have a good day at school," I called out to her as she walked out the door. I heard her trucks engine start up and drive away. Cleaning up the kitchen didn't take as much time as I thought it would. As the water gushed from the faucet and onto the empty bowls and cups, Edward entered my mind. He was utterly flawless whenever I would see him last night. I tried to push him from my thoughts by reading.

Curling up on the sofa in the living room to read was awesome. _Ender's Game_ was getting really interesting and I just wanted to keep reading. Poor Ender is only a child and is commanding his own little army. Sighing, I put the book away and decided to go take a shower. My dreads were itching like crazy and it was time for a washing.

I let the water pour over me in the shower, letting me get soaked in a wet blanket of warmth. Since I had had them for over a month, I didn't need to use any special treatment on my dreads, expect for the residue free shampoo. I washed them then found my bar of soap and washed the rest of me. To me, it felt like I was washing away Colorado from myself. Going back to visit was always an option, but I don't want to go back just yet.

Grabbing two towels when I was done, I went back to my room and pulled on the cream skirt I wore yesterday and a dark blue three quarter length shirt. I wrapped my hair in a towel and opened up my guitar case. The Taylor guitars that my parents had bought me for my 14th birthday seemed to glow in its case. I carefully picked it up, tuned it, and started to play. It was comforting playing my guitar, the simple songs I would write when I was bored filled the house. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad?

By 1, I was beginning to get cabin fever. My dreads were dry but I didn't have to put wax in them till tomorrow, I had eaten lunch, cleaned up the kitchen again and I had finished _Ender's Game_. With nothing else to do, I laid down on the couch and curled up with a blanket, trying very very hard not to think about Edward.

_I was standing in an empty white room alone. There were no windows, no furniture, not even a door. How did I get in here? I started to panic. When I went to tug on my dreads, they weren't there anymore. I started freaking out. Looking down, I saw that my necklace was gone as well, and my beautiful skirt was replaced with solid white pants and my shirt with a long sleeve white one. What did I do to deserve this? I banged on the walls of the room, trying to get free, to get out of this nightmare. CRASH! I looked behind me and saw a tall figure standing in an opening. _

"I've come to free you," said the figure with a voice better than velvet. I followed him, his bronze hair catching the sunlight as he led me outside. Looking up into his green eyes, my heart melted and my knees went weak. I fell to the ground. Holding out his hand to help me up, I took it, and noticed that everything was back to normal; my hair, my clothes, my necklace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him, wanting to never be away from my savior. He smiled back, and leaned in to press his beautiful lips to my own. I closed my eyes and –

"Bailey! Are you home?" Bella had just walked in the door.

"Yea. Just taking a nap. How was school?" I was still on the couch, wishing to go back to finish my dream.

"Boring as usual. I got work later but do you wanna head over to the Cullen's? We usually hang out over there after school." Bella asked while grabbing her smock for work off the rack.

"Sure. Let me go get my shoes." I rushed upstairs and slipped on my hemp sandals.

We got into Bella's ancient truck and headed over to the Cullen's.

I really hoped I looked ok.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Why is it that the last class of the day is always the longest? Mrs. Meyer seemed to just go on and on about the French Revolution but no one was really listening. Looking up at the clock every five minutes didn't seem to help either. I was eager to go and see Bailey. I didn't like her; I just wanted to make sure she had a good day by herself before school would start for her. Maybe I'll ask her if she wants to sit with us at lunch tomorrow. Damn you, Alice! Why did you have to keep talking about her at lunch? My thoughts kept going back to my dream. If only Emmett hadn't woken me up, I would've gotten to kiss those perfect lips.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!

Finally. School was over. Rushing to the parking lot, I waited for Emmett and Alice to get to the Volvo. Jasper's car was on the right side of mine and Bella's was on the left. Everyone came out and once.

"My house or yours?" Jasper asked, unlocking his car so Rosalie and him could get in.

"My house. Bella, are you gonna go pick up Bailey?" I asked, trying to act cool.

"Yea. I got work later though so someone has to take her home." Bella replied.

"Ok, we'll get it worked out at my house. We'll meet you there."

Alice and Emmett climbed into my car and we sped out of the high school parking lot. It only took about five or so minutes to get home. Rosalie was just seconds behind us and pulled up next to me. We all got out of our cars and went inside.

"MOM! We're home! Everyone's here." Emmett shouted as soon as we walked into our house.

Our mom came out of the kitchen holding a vase of freshly cut flowers.

"Hello. Did you all have a good day at school?" Mom asked everyone. She placed the vase on top of my piano.

We all said something interesting that had happened and Mom listened. She was great; always listening to us, and making sure we were ok.

"Where's Bella?" Mom asked, heading back into the kitchen.

"She went to go get Bailey. They should be here any minute," Alice fluidly glided across the hallway and up the stairs to drop off her backpack in her room. Moments later, Bella and Bailey came in through the front door. Bailey looked at me and a smile appeared across her face.

"Bella, honey, is that you?" Mom asked, walking back into the room.

"Yes and this is my cousin, Bailey," Bella introduced her cousin to Mom and she lit up.

"Oh, Bailey. That's such a beautiful name. You may call me, Esme. Everyone else does"

"Thank you very much, Esme." Bailey smiled warmly at my mother.

Everyone was gathered in our basement, watching TV. I led Bailey down there as well. She looked amazing today in her dark blue shirt. It seemed to just hug her curves and taunt me at the same time.

Bailey smiled at everyone while sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"So, what did you do today, Bailey?" Alice asked while flipping though a fashion magazine.

"I read, played my guitar, slept for a little bit, and washed my dreads. You know, the normal stuff. What about you? How was school?" Bailey asked, twisting a portion of loose hairs into a little ball and sticking it into a dread.

Everyone had his or her own opinion of school, which was not all that positive. We talked among ourselves, eating pretzels and half listening to the radio.

"Shit," Bella cursed, "I gotta be a work. Edward, can you take Bailey home later?" Her eyes were pleading with me.

"Sure, no problem," I heard myself say.

What did I just get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Bella left for work, leaving me alone with the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen and people I had just met the day before. I was nervous and excited at the same time.

The radio soon became background noise for the group as we all, again, began talking. Not knowing what to say, I kept my mouth shut and watched Edward. His silent laughter never making its way to my ears, but I felt it all the some. His green eyes darting towards me every time I moved. I was beginning to get nervous around him, which was odd cause back home; I ALWAYS hung out with guys. But Edward was different. Jasper and Emmett didn't seem to have any effect on me either. What is going on?

"Man, I'm starving," Emmett moaned.

"Babe, you're always starving," Rosalie playfully bantered. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was getting pretty late.

"Does someone need to take you home, Bailey?" Alice sat up.

"Yeah. I don't have my license here yet but once I get it, I'll be no trouble," I smiled, stating to get up.

"Edward, you can take her home right? I mean, your car is just right outside and I think it's blocking mine," Jasper suggested. Edward looked at him funny.

"What do you mea- Ow! Alice, what was that for?" Edward began rubbing his ankle, glaring at Alice.

"I don't know what you're talking about, maybe you can think about it while you drive Bailey home." Alice looked so innocent.

The car ride home wasn't that long, but it was really awkward. I had no idea what to say to this living god that was sitting just mere inches away. We sat in silence for so long and the words I desperately wanted to say were trapped in my throat. I was pretty positive that Bella liked Edward, but she never said anything before. Making a mental note to ask her later, I stared at the millions of trees that surrounded Edward and I in his silver Volvo.

"So," Edward broke the silence into a million pieces, "Uh…If you want, you can sit with us at lunch tomorrow." We were almost to my house.

"Sure, that would be great," I looked away and smiled at the thought of lunch with Edward Cullen.

"And just remember, you are beautiful and smart and awesome so don't let anyone let you think otherwise tomorrow. Here we are." Edward pulled his elegant car into the driveway.

"Until tomorrow," He whispered, getting out and opening the door for me.

I nodded like an idiot, not knowing how to respond to the words he said to me. Walking into the house, I glanced back and watched Edward drive away.

EPOV

I watched her practically dance into the house. She was so graceful and elegant. And I had called her beautiful right to her face. She hadn't said anything, so I prayed that she didn't see me as some sort of freak or anything. I drove back home in silence, letting my own thoughts roam freely about what had just happened. I'm pretty sure I was beginning to fall for Bailey. When I arrived back home, Mom had just put dinner on the table and everyone was gathered around it.

"How was Bailey, Edward?" Mom asked, setting the steaming bowl of pasta on the table.

"She was good. I just hope she's not too nervous about tomorrow," I replied.

"She'll do fine. She already has more friends than Bella did on her first day." Emmett joked.

I hope he was right.

APOV

I could feel Jaspers heartbeat while leaning against him. His rhythmic heart kept my mind calm while watching Edward watch Bailey. I wanted to badly to shout at them to just kiss, but they hardly knew each other. Poor Bailey, she loses both of her parents and has to leave all her friends behind to move to a place where the sun hardly even shines.

After Edward left to go take her home, everyone started talking.

"He totally loves her." I stated, sitting up to smooth my shirt.

"But what about Bella?" Rosalie asked, "Did her and Edward have a thing last year?"

"It didn't work out, he was just too much of a friend, remember?" Emmett said.

"I hope this works out. They just need to talk some more and hang out with out the rest of us there. It'll make it less awkward." I stated. It was true. Bailey didn't seem to do too well with everyone being right next to her when she was with Edward.

"Is that why you sent Edward to take her home?" Jasper piped in, a grin on his face.

"Maybe," I burst out laughing and everyone else followed.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

My right leg was shaking, like it always does when I'm nervous, while Bella and I were driving to school. I wore a pair of faded blue jeans with paint splotches on them, a light orange tank top and my green hemp vest. My dreads were pulled back into a makeshift pony tail with a few hanging down that escaped from the rubber band. Bella said that I looked normal, but I sure as hell didn't feel like it.

We didn't talk the whole way to school, partly because Bella knew I was nervous, and partly because I was scared that I was going to puke up my meager breakfast.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I noticed Edward's Silver Volvo across from us. Alice, Emmett and Edward were all leaning against it, waving as we pulled in. My hands were shaking while I reached for the handle to get out, but Edward was there to open it for me.

"Thanks, Edward." I whispered, grabbing my canvas bag and getting out of the car.

"No problem," he smiled a crooked smile that made my knees go weak. Everyone chatted for a bit outside when the dark rain clouds decided to let loose the massive rain. With all the chaos going on, I didn't even notice Edward grab my hand before running inside. But as soon as he let go, my heart sank and my hand longed to be held in his once more.

"Let's go get your class schedule, Bailey," Bella recommended and we headed towards the main office. Looking down at the thin piece of paper, I read the list: English 3, Algebra 2, French 3, World History, Biology 3 and Gym.

"Awesome! We have Bio and Gym together," Bella smiled and I was grateful to know at least one person in two classes.

"Everyone here is really friendly, so if you need help to your next class, just ask someone and they'll help you. But if you're like, crying in the corner because you don't know where to go, just text me and I'll leave class to help. But here's you're English. Don't worry, Daniels is really cool," Bella said before giving me a hug and walking to her first class. I loved having Bella as a cousin and I knew we would have a lot of fun together.

I walked in and went to go talk to the teacher, Ms. Daniels, telling her I was the new student and all that jazz. She smiled and welcomed me to Forks and told me to take a seat after everyone got settled in. the small class stared at me in awe while I awkwardly stood in front of them.

"Uh…Hi, my name is Bailey. I'm Bella Swan's cousin and I just moved here from Colorado," I quickly said before taking a seat next to a boy with blonde hair. Ms. Daniels went around and passed out the book we would be reading for the next few weeks, _As I Lay Dying, _and proceed to give us a brief description of the novel and the themes we would see in it. Before I knew it, the bell rang and everyone shot out of their desks. The blonde boy next to me stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton," he said while shaking my hand, "Do you need help getting to your next class?" He smiled at me. Maybe this would be my first friend that I made on my own.

"Sure, it's Algebra 3. Thanks so much. I didn't want to get lost on my first day," I stuck a dread behind my ear and we walked on. Mike kept staring at my hair and asked me all sorts of questions. Apparently, I was the only person in Forks with dreads.

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. I sounded like a parrot by lunch time, repeating the same thing over and over to my new peers. I found Bella, Alice and Edward all sitting at a lunch table and I hurried to join them.

"So, how's your first day of school so far, Bailey?" Edward asked, taking a bite of his apple. His long pale fingers nearly covered the whole thing while the juices ran down his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"It's been pretty good. I've had to repeat myself about a dozen times but other than that it's been good. How about you guys?" Right as I asked my question, a busty blonde came up to Edward, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Eddie Bear, whatcha doing this weekend?" This girl disgusted me. Not only was she being overly flirtatious with Edward but doing it in front of his sister just didn't sit well with me. No one should act that way with my Edward. Wait, did I just call him 'my Edward'? I didn't even know the guy, but it pained me to see him in this situation.

"Actually," Edward started, "I was thinking about showing Bailey around Forks. But if I wanna hang out, I'll be sure to give you a call. Ok Lauren?" My jaw dropped, but I closed my mouth quickly when Lauren glanced at me. I gave a small wave, but she stuck up her nose and walked away.

Then it hit me, I was going to be spending the weekend with Edward Cullen, the most coveted male in the school. And here I was the loner hippie who just fell from the sky. This was going to be interesting.

EPV

I snuck glances at Bailey often during lunch. Everything about her intrigued me and I wanted to know more about with each moment that passed. I just hoped that this weekend I would know everything about her. The lunch bell rang and we all got up to go to class. I grabbed Bailey's arm before she walked away. She spun around and her intensely blue green eyes made me lose my breath for a moment.

"Yes, Edward?" I loved the way she said my name, as if it was a modern name rather than an old fashioned one.

"Um…I was wondering if you would like to see Forks this weekend…with me," I tried not to sound like a total loser. But her eyes lit up and she bit her bottom lip.

"I would love to. Just give me a call at Bella's house for times and all that stuff. I'll talk to you later though," She smiled before walking away.

This was going to be a fun weekend.


End file.
